


If You're Gone

by lunavelvet



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Famous Harry, M/M, Realistic plot, not THAT famous Harry, not quite realistic though, not yet successful Fionn, there's no 1d in this universe
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 13:57:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16703740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunavelvet/pseuds/lunavelvet
Summary: 伪·现实向。如果Harry不是因为boyband成名只是普通的少女杀手；如果Fionn在他还没那么有名的时候就认识了他；如果他们share了一部分私人空间，like，lame roommate plot；如果Harry说他从来不给真心只是玩不够；如果Fionn才是冷眼旁观的那个；如果没有那么多如果。





	If You're Gone

芬.怀特海德以为自己能应付一切。  
他十七岁那年从家里搬出来，去上学，去兼职，去表演学校旁听，他做到了许多他这个年龄的年轻人不再能做到的--自食其力，保持乐观，没有因为现实的艰难而停止追求梦想，等等等等。  
他只是没预料到这个。

*****  
“你知道，我住在家里的时候也以为自己会更享受独居。”  
那个躺在沙发上一面漫无目标的摁着遥控器疯狂换台，一面大声咀嚼口香糖的男人大声宣布。  
才怪。芬从扶手椅上站起来，走向冰箱的同时对着空气翻了个白眼。  
“你在翻白眼。”咀嚼口香糖的声音更大了，伴随着几声低到带着胸腔共鸣的笑声。芬拉开冰箱门的同时耸了耸肩。“我不用瞧就知道，你一定在翻白眼。”  
“我是在翻白眼。”年轻的怀特海德一面拉开一罐嘉士伯的拉环一面冷静的回应。“我从没有刻意隐藏情绪，所以我不是个很难猜的人。”  
沙发上的男孩发出响亮的咯咯笑声。“可不是吗。”他利索的翻身坐起来，随手把遥控器扔在咖啡桌上，冲着怀特海德挤出脸上的酒窝。“你可没试过跟一个过保护的老妈和处处强过你的姐姐同居一个屋檐下的感觉吧，芬崽。”  
冰凉的啤酒滑过食道流进空空如也的胃袋，冰凉刺激的感觉像一把刺入脑干的刀。怀特海德哆嗦了一下，挤出一个不太有说服力的假笑：“不要给我起绰号—我讨厌绰号。”  
男孩冲着他晃了晃脑袋，那头西兰花一样蓬松的褐色卷发随着他的动作轻轻摇晃。“这是昵称，亲爱的，你得学会分辨。”他说话的时候慢吞吞的，每一个音节都发得过于清楚，像个刚学会说标准话的学龄前儿童。“总之，我很庆幸。”他猛的把散发着洗发水味道的脑袋凑近到一脸严肃的年轻人鼻子底下，绿得发亮的瞳孔微微扩大了。  
“庆幸什么？”

“庆幸我的室友是你啊。”

不了，谢谢。芬忍住半句刻薄的回话，仰起头咕嘟咕嘟继续喝他的啤酒。与此同时他的室友再度捡起了电视遥控器，开始噼啪按下频道选择键，电视发出各种短促嘈杂的声音，闪过许多滑稽和支离破碎的画面。他又在大声的嚼口香糖了。  
如果有的选，芬·怀特海德一定选择独居。  
但哈利·斯泰尔斯没给他那个选项。

*****  
一切的起因只是芬上表演课的教室搬到了城市的另一端。他是个慢热型人格，很难与人建立亲密关系，所以一旦拥有了熟人就不太愿意舍弃一切从头再来。当他发现格里菲斯小姐的主意已定，他也只能唉声叹气的开始在寸土寸金的西伦敦寻找自己的落脚地。  
他运气不错，地产中介很快向他介绍了一间位于荷兰公园北边的四层小楼里的二层公寓。有两间卧室，整洁舒适，他甚至在附近的街区里找到了一家正在招募店员的咖啡馆。一切都再合适不过，除了租金。  
“我可能需要找个合租伙伴。”他思虑再三，终于下决心跟远房表亲汤姆·格林卡尼敞开心扉。“否则我就只能搬回家去，听我爸妈的话去上大学了。”  
戴着浮夸的镶钻耳钉的金发青年略带夸张的瞪大了海蓝色的眼睛：“你真的很想住那房子啊芬！”  
不然呢？芬叹了口气，深知汤姆如此大惊小怪的深层理由。  
“我会帮你问问看。”汤姆拍拍他的肩，做出一副靠谱大哥的表情。那没什么说服力，却也让人略微窝心。

芬等了两天，期间收到格里菲斯小姐在新开的有着大落地窗的明亮教室里发来的照片，配文“还有什么地方比得上西伦敦诺丁山呢？”。  
当然没有，谁不是这样认为呢？这可是该死的西伦敦，拥有集市狂欢节和成年童话的诺丁山。每个住在这儿的平凡人都幻想自己有朝一日遇到大明星，与她展开艳遇，然后坐在长椅上幻想与之共度一生。  
谁不想要这样的生活。只要他能付得起那该死的房租。  
芬已经是第三次路过那家招工的咖啡馆，想推门进去又放弃了。柜台后面的中年女性冲他友好的笑了笑，这让他心情更低落了。  
他走到市政厅附近的时候收到了汤姆的短讯。“你欠我一个大人情。”他简短的概述。芬走到灯杆下站住，指速飞快的回复他。几秒钟以后手机再次震动起来。  
“你的新室友向你问好，他愿意花任何代价住在诺丁山。”

芬在几个月以后才真正理解了那句话。斯泰尔斯的确在听到房址的时候就迅速定下了租约，没有实地考察房子如何，没有在意作为室友的他人品是否过得去。他只是为诺丁山狂热。  
谁能想到这个第一次见面时穿着破洞牛仔裤和二手乐队tshirt，大声咀嚼口香糖，看起来有点玩世不恭的芳心杀手会是一个狂热的浪漫喜剧爱好者呢？  
“我住在诺丁山，伦敦我最喜欢的地方！”那个卷发男孩第一次跟在他身后走出地铁站时高声大呼。匆匆经过的路人对他报以微笑，这种刻奇的行为甚至都因为他的蓬松卷发和甜美酒窝而显得不那么愚蠢。但芬仍然低下头假装自己与那个正在继续大声背诵浪漫电影台词的疯子并无瓜葛。  
“我只是个女孩，站在一个男孩面前，祈求他的爱。”斯泰尔斯不屈不挠的拽住了他的胳膊肘，一面故作深情的捏尖了嗓门。芬清了清嗓子，抬起头向四周环顾，发现并没有什么好事路人在驻足围观这样荒唐的一幕。  
他只好停下来，回过头去看那个沉浸在朱莉娅·罗伯茨的人设里的漂亮男孩，用尽可能冷静的语气逼他停止胡闹。  
“不。”他回忆起那部上映时引起轰动，他被迫陪着妈妈和姐姐看了好几遍的爱情轻喜剧，想象自己是那个腼腆的书店老板。“我不能。”

对面的绿眼睛里闪过一抹柔光。他无暇思考。

*****  
一开始每个人都很满意。  
芬得以继续自己在熟悉的表演教室的课程，他也得到了那家咖啡店的兼职。哈利也许看起来是那种爱胡闹的不靠谱类型，但他令人惊讶的精于家务和热爱烹饪。看起来作为室友的他不能再完美了。  
除了他神出鬼没的作息时间。  
再除了他不分场合没完没了的观赏浪漫轻喜剧的奇特口味。  
也许再除了他大概只有睡觉的时候才会停歇的咀嚼口香糖的声音。

芬养成了一些习惯。

比如为夜不归宿的室友留着走廊的灯，或者在大白天路过敞着大门的另一间卧室时放轻脚步，又或者从咖啡馆下班时为那位自诩“咖啡只喝黑的”的室友带一份在他看来甜得过分的法式焦糖挞。  
他们都在彼此适应，看起来也适应得不赖。

夏天结束进入秋天的时候斯泰尔斯加入了一个乐队。他有了一把吉他，破破烂烂的，琴箱上贴满了俗气的贴纸。他开始在家里呆更多的时间，有时候抱着吉他拨弄出一些不成曲的小调，有时候自得其乐的放开嗓门唱些经典曲目。他有副好嗓子，尽管唱得不得章法时常破音和走调，但又有种吸引人听下去的独特气质。芬不讨厌他在家制造出的那些额外的“噪音”，他只是在意自己一开始维持得很好的高冷人设不要崩塌。  
他需要这个人设让他与哈利保持一个死板生硬的距离，这个距离给他不被窥探的安全感。  
尽管他自己也明白，在窥探的那个人是他自己。

“你更喜欢滚石还是披头士？”从浴室出来擦头发到一半，芬冷不丁的听见哈利这样问他。  
天呐，还能更老套点吗？他用毛巾挡住还湿漉漉的额发，眼睛藏在两层遮挡的后面，矜持的转动了一下。  
“披头士。”他老老实实的回答。“事先声明，我的确翻了白眼，你不用再强调了。”  
“哈哈哈哈，我有那么好猜吗？”恶俗二选一的出题人站在厨房对着一壶在火上加热的水笑得肩膀乱颤。“那么……约翰还是保罗？”  
芬扯下毛巾，把半干的额发向后捋过去。火炉前半裸着上身的年轻人嬉皮笑脸的冲着他挤了挤眼睛。他叹了口气。  
“乔治。”芬耸耸肩。“你为什么不好好穿着衣服？”  
“因为我是从地铁站一路跑回来的，你没瞧见外面的雨有多大，啧啧。”看起来对裸露身体毫无心理障碍的青年也学着芬的动作向后捋了一把湿漉漉的头发。“我猜到你喜欢乔治了……你就是有他那种，那种调调。”  
喜欢乔治·哈里森又需要什么“调调”了？芬拼命忍住再次转动眼球的欲望，把搭在脖子上的毛巾扔了过去。  
“随便吧。你该赶紧去洗个澡，现在可是该死的十月份了，你感冒了别指望我给你煮汤。”  
然后他听到了一声响亮的喷嚏作为回答。棒极了。

更棒的是，那一整晚他的脑子里都在停不下来的播放《while my guitar gently weeps》—甚至不是乔治·哈里森演唱的版本。

*****  
哈利在那之后的一周确实感冒了。  
芬也确实没有给他煮汤。他倒是沏过两回茶，但是哈利缩在被子里只露出擤得红彤彤的鼻尖和睡意朦胧的眼睛，冲着他哈欠连天的说谢谢，放在床头柜上就行。  
他最终也没爬起来喝茶。芬走进那间拉着窗帘光线昏暗的房间的时候他已经睡得很沉，侧脸在枕头上压得变了形，饱满的嘴唇微微张开，发出轻轻的鼾声。芬拿走了那只杯子，里面的茶已经凉透了。  
第三天的半夜芬从睡梦中惊醒，听见自己的卧室门外传来走动的声响。他拉开门走出去，看见那个病号肩上披着毯子，吸着鼻涕盯着那口在炉火上扑扑冒着白色蒸汽的汤锅发愣。  
“我吵着你了？”哈利带着浓重的鼻音问他，听起来比平时更柔和。“我可能是白天睡得太多了……”  
芬摇了摇头。“看来你对喝汤这事儿很有执念，哈？”他打着哈欠走向卫生间。“很抱歉我不是个厨子。”  
“不。”那个带着浓重鼻音的声音在他背后沙沙的响起来。“谢谢你的茶。我真的想喝来着，但是那会儿吃了药太困了……”  
芬关上门之前勾起嘴角隐秘无声的笑了笑。那汤闻起来真不错，他吃了三天咖啡店三明治和微波炉披萨的胃发出咕咕的响声，有个会做饭的室友原来确实是件值得感激的事。但无论如何跟一个病号要汤喝是不是太过分了点？  
他洗完手走出去，餐桌上已经摆好了两份汤盘。裹着毯子的男孩缩在沙发上不知真假的发出有气无力的指令：“啊，我头晕。行行好，小芬崽，把汤盛好给我端过来。”  
他总算没有再出言不逊或是翻白眼。“好的。”他被自己声音里的温和吓了一跳。“还有谢谢你的汤。”

他们对坐着喝完了那锅热汤。“说起来。”喝到一半的时候芬冷不丁的开了口。“我还没有反问你。”  
“什么？”哈利的脸颊因为热腾腾的食物泛起了红光。  
“约翰还是保罗？”芬把勺子放在桌上，大着胆子没有中断这个对视。“你可没有‘喜欢乔治哈里森的那种调调’，对吧？”  
哈利咽下嘴里那口汤大笑起来。“我没有。”他若有所思的停下了笑声，沉默了一会儿。芬几乎以为他准备略过这个问题了。  
“米克。”他突然说。“你没有按规矩从头问起。”

芬不得不承认这是他的疏忽。而且哈利·斯泰尔斯看起来的确有“喜欢米克·贾格的那种调调”。

*****  
芬在表演教室的同学中有个叫艾拉的红头发的姑娘，人很活泼，有种让人信服的大姐姐气场。比如只有她会问出：“你跟你的新室友相处得来吗？需要我带几个人去你家表示一下你有靠山吗？”  
“不，天呐，没这个必要。”芬拼命摇头。“斯泰尔斯不是那么糟糕的人。”  
“只是不那么糟糕，哼。”艾拉拧起眉头。“那么这个叫斯泰尔斯的家伙该见见小芬的朋友们了。”  
芬没来得及再度表示抗议，红发姑娘已经从他身边翩然离去，加入那伙正在热闹的商议晚上去哪家酒馆看切尔西的冠军杯小组赛的匪帮去了。  
芬闭上了眼睛。那个匪帮闹哄哄的一拥而入他打工的那家咖啡馆的情形还历历在目：艾拉被簇拥在中间——她几乎总是被一群人簇拥着——然后她笑意盈盈的走到柜台前跟他打招呼。“嗨，小芬！”她露出一口完美整齐的牙齿，笑容荡人心魄。“哥几个想问问你今晚还是去老地方喝酒吗？”  
芬捡起那块擦柜台的抹布，心不在焉的跟一块被杯子烫出来的陈年印记做着徒劳的斗争。“行。”他声音平淡音量低沉，一面尽量不去注意店里其他的客人和他那位爱打趣儿的老板此刻集中在自己身上的好奇目光。“你说了算。”  
“那就行。”艾拉眨了眨眼，向后甩了下头发。“你戴围裙还挺可爱的小芬。”

芬被老板和熟客拿这个笑了至少一个月。“至少我们都知道谁是碰不得的了。”戴着眼镜的女老板没轻没重的拍打着他的后背，笑得抹眼泪。“谁敢跟那样的大姐头作对呢？”  
他无法想象这样一场好戏被那位在浪漫喜剧中深度浸淫的室友看到会引起后者怎样的夸大反应。

“所以我觉得你应该事先知道一下。”他到家进门发现那位对即将来到的威胁还一无所知的小年轻正在应景的观赏《时间旅行者的妻子》，他转过来的时候眼眶红肿，鼻尖也泛着可怜的红色。“我表演教室的朋友这个周末想过来看看，也许你可以找点别的事做？他们挺吵的。”  
哈利抬手关掉了电视。他还沉浸在那些刻奇的台词和表演中不能自拔，芬忍不住想自己将来就算饿死也无论如何也不能接演浪漫轻喜剧这个类别下的角色。  
“你不希望我在家？”他看起来可怜巴巴的，声音里带着软糯的鼻音。“我可以去找个地方呆着……或者我也可以就呆在家里，认识你的朋友——我可以做饭！他们会喜欢我做的黄油烤鸡吗？我会在肚子里填土豆泥，超级好吃——”  
“我不希望你在家。”芬硬邦邦的打断了他。“很感谢你的好意，也许哪天你可以另找机会做一下那个烤鸡。但是我希望你周末能尽量别跟那些人见面。”  
哈利看起来很明显的受了伤。但他没再坚持——他总是缺乏坚持。  
“好吧。”他转过去不再看芬，再次打开了电视。屏幕上正在滚过片尾字幕。他泄气的扔掉了遥控器，站起来走进了自己的卧室。

芬觉得自己也许应该说点什么。但他最后决定还是算了。

*****  
那个周末艾拉和她的匪帮们如约而至，当得知芬·怀特海德的神秘室友并不在家时大家看起来倒是松了口气。  
最终他们点了外卖披萨，喝了不少啤酒，并不宽敞的家里变得遍地狼藉。似乎没人还记得来的目的。艾拉喝醉了，倒在沙发上搂住芬的腰把头枕在他的腿上絮絮叨叨了一堆不太好懂的梦呓。大块头维克最后负责扛走了她送她回家。  
关上门的一刻芬觉得精疲力尽。他整晚都心不在焉，酒喝在嘴里也淡得像水。艾拉对他的过度关注在某个节点终于触到了他一直毫无知觉的情感神经。他也许应该更早的表明态度，或者说得更明白点，他是否应该直截了当的告诉艾拉：不是你的问题，是我只喜欢带把儿的。

他粗略的收拾了下地上的酒瓶和垃圾，冲了个澡就上床睡了。夜里醒了一次，他以为哈利回来了，等了一会儿发现只是听错了隔壁的关门声。  
哈利那一晚都没回家。  
芬隐隐约约的觉得自己有责任跟他谈谈，解释点什么。但他仍然在意自己的那个舒适的安全距离，为了维持这一切他才不愿给那个其实挺讨人喜欢的北方男孩剖开自己的外壳看看里面柔软的瓤。  
他扪心自问这对哈利是否公平。他其实早有答案，也许只是因为一点私心不想面对。

第二天中午哈利推门进来的时候还是醉醺醺的。芬没怎么见他喝过酒，只好站起来表示一下关怀。  
“喝了真不少，哈？”他抱着胳膊尴尬的站在沙发前，看着哈利蹲在门口手脚不利索的解开鞋带，费力从脚上拽下那双马丁靴，把它们甩在门口。他衣服上沾了星星点点的污渍，领口和tshirt下摆都有可疑的红色痕迹。  
“你打架了？”芬指指那块最大的红色污迹。“出了什么事吗？”  
哈利低头看了看又抬起，他的绿眼睛有点对不上焦。“没有。”他缓慢的眨眨眼。“那是口红。”  
芬没有再问下去。

他吃过前一天剩下的冷披萨就出门去咖啡馆接晚班。店主贴心的为他留了字条告诉他晚间会下雪，可以早点关店回家。  
但他不想回家。  
雪是天黑后开始下的，一开始是零星的白色粉末，落在门口暗色的台阶上，星星点点。渐渐变成了粘在一起的不规则雪片，下降的密度也越来越大，没一会儿人行道已经变白了。  
店里除了他自己只有一位常客，是个住在附近的独身老头，芬老是怀疑他赖在店里不走的原因是家里没有空调。他从柜台后走出来，站在橱窗前向外看。雪片无声无息的从浓黑的夜空里下坠，在街道和房顶上堆积——诺丁山像是要被这场雪掩埋起来了。  
“第一场雪就挺大的。”那个常客在他身后评论。  
“嗯。”芬简单的应和。“可不是。今天夜里大概很冷”

他夜深了才关店，希望那位常客能在店里多吹会儿暖气。回到家的时候哈利显然已经睡了。  
他在门口抖落身上的雪，走进屋里借着走廊的光线看见家里竟然已经打扫过了。简直无法相信，那个人难道就算忍着宿醉也要大扫除吗？  
芬脱掉外衣走进自己的卧室，关上门又打开。不知道为什么这样一个雪夜里他更想要跟那个正在隔壁卧室里酣睡正恬的人建立一点联系。他很想叫醒他，顾左右而言他，比如先感谢他打扫了自己和朋友留下的“罪案现场”。然后也许他们能煮一壶热茶，从头开始聊聊“滚石还是披头士”这样的问题。  
也许他能跨过他们之间那个并不高也并不坚固的栅栏，让那个所谓的“安全距离”见鬼去。  
也许他终于能积攒足够的勇气跟某个人讲出关于自己的真相。  
也许那个人能是这个看起来不太靠谱却心思细腻的室友。

他想得太多，那些假设在他有机会付诸现实之前都在大脑里熠熠闪光，却也最终在清晨的微光亮起的时候烟消雾散。  
雪下了一夜，总算停了。

*****

那个冬天格外冷也格外长，兴许是因为第一场雪来得太早，下得太大。  
万圣节的时候芬回了趟家，他想过要不要邀请哈利一起去，却又觉得这样似乎太缺乏分寸。  
他带回来了吃剩的派。哈利用了许多肉麻夸张的溢美之词来形容他妈的手艺，他知道那只是胡扯。他还不了解自己老妈做饭水平有几斤几两吗？  
“我妈说我胖了。”他看着坐在桌子对面的青年举着叉子大快朵颐，忍不住开口。“她说没想到我一个人住竟能长胖。”  
哈利抬起头，腮帮子像一只在为过冬储粮的松鼠那样鼓鼓囊囊。“我可以把你喂得更胖。”他口齿不清的说，一面不太雅观的喷出了一些食物碎屑。“我说过你应该尝尝那个塞满了土豆泥的黄油烤鸡。”

圣诞节之前的那个礼拜哈利突然问他要不要去看他的乐队表演。“我下礼拜就要回柴郡去了。”那个男孩趴在客厅的地板上呼哧呼哧的做了几个俯卧撑，有点儿长长了的卷发被他随意的用皮筋抓成个小团子顶在脑门前，看起来有点儿滑稽。他仰起头，额头上有亮晶晶的汗，脸颊因为运动泛起来红晕，眼睛里的期待毫无掩饰。“所以他们说在我回家前可以在酒吧演一场，把朋友们都叫来提前聚聚。你来吗芬崽？”  
芬张开嘴又闭上，在他再次张开以前那个男孩从地板上爬起来，盘腿坐着，可怜巴巴的恳求。“你来吧。”  
这叫他怎么拒绝。芬抿紧了嘴唇点点头。那个男孩咧开嘴笑得阳光灿烂，又一次趴回去开始继续在地板上伏地挺身。

芬垂下眼睛把目光从哈利绷紧的背肌曲线上挪开。  
不是我的错。他并拢大腿别扭的换了个坐姿，不知道突然哪儿来的一阵烦躁。

那个在酒吧举行的gig闹哄哄的开始，冷清清的结束。  
没来多少人，大多是乐队成员的狐朋狗友，有些人还不得不因为各种原因中途离场。站在稀稀落落的场子里，芬觉得尴尬到头皮发麻。  
但哈利·斯泰尔斯好像丝毫没有被这种凄惨的上座率影响。他激情四射，仍旧毫无章法的嘶吼演唱，动作夸张的拨弦和扔拨片，就好像自己是征服了温布利的那个米克·贾格。  
他也的确唱了《I Can't Get No Satisfaction》和《Brown Sugar》，天呐，那几个高音唱得真是史诗级的灾难。但他就是那种毫不在乎的神气，似乎也没有为自己唱劈了的嗓音感到半分尴尬。他用一条头巾束着那头汗湿了的卷发，脸在聚光灯的照射下汗津津的反射出亮光。他的瞳孔因为强光缩成两个小小的黑点，绿色的瞳仁浅得像透明的玻璃珠子。留下来的几个观众倒是兴致勃勃的跟着拍子胡乱蹦跳和扭动身体，很是配合。  
只有芬站在原地希望一切快点结束。

然后当一切真的结束了，灯光暗下来，稀稀落落的人群散成三三两两的小团体，气氛从热烈变得暧昧的时候，哈利总算出现在他眼前了。  
他还绑着那根花里胡哨的头巾，浑身都是汗味儿，只穿着那件汗湿了还褪了色的二手滚石乐队T恤。他学着衣服上的印花伸出舌头，表情狰狞的冲他一股脑扑过来。“芬崽！我一直在找你！”  
芬用力克制自己挣脱那个湿漉漉怀抱的冲动，提高了惯常的音量好压过音乐声：“我一直就站在这儿！”他顿了顿。“你们的演出还不错！”  
哈利松开了他，向后退了一步，脸上挂着不太常见的狡黠笑容。“得了，我可都看见你捂耳朵了。”他恬不知耻的哈哈大笑。“你怎么能不懂欣赏呢，我这可是正宗的工业金属范儿。”  
芬知道他只是在打趣儿，至少滚石跟金属扯不上太大关系—但他仍然忍不住吐槽。“是锈迹斑斑的金属吗？”  
哈利宽容的一巴掌打在他的脖子后面，那还挺疼的，芬骂出了一句脏话。然后他们去柜台边要了啤酒，哈利向他介绍了乐队里其他成员。灯光昏暗音乐很吵，每个人都散发着一言难尽的气味，芬承认自己根本没想记住谁。

他只是在哈利搂住自己肩膀对那些丝毫也不重要的路人甲乙丙丁介绍说“这就是传说中的芬崽了”的时候感到一股莫名的自豪。  
毕竟他可是那个“传说中”的人物，虽然他也不确定传说本身的内容。  
他放松了身体，被从胃里逐渐向四肢扩散的热乎乎的酒意熏得有点轻飘飘的。

*****

那天夜里哈利喝得有点多，他没跟芬回到他们的公寓里睡觉。第二天中午他回来的时候衣服上又多了那些可疑的污渍，那条足以引以为豪的硬朗下颚线附近甚至有几块淡淡的吮嘬痕迹。芬不再问出傻里傻气的问题。  
“狂野的一夜，哈。”他挤出理解的笑容，假装自己明白那些是怎么回事儿。哈利只是打着哈欠附和着点点头。

圣诞节的时候他们各自回家。接着又是新年。那两个礼拜他们几乎没碰过面，大多数晚上哈利不在家睡，芬猜想他是有了更多的“狂野的夜晚”。  
他自己偏偏很清闲。格里菲斯小姐去美国见她的新女友了，他因此停课两周；兼职的咖啡店新年期间也不营业。他本应回家呆着，但圣诞节回去的时候他发现自己的房间已经被父母改造成了隔音琴房。虽然不至于没有他的容身之地，但他多少感到了一点点毫无道理的冒犯：有必要这么急切吗？  
最终他无所事事的过完了那个新年。大部分时间他在家睡觉，醒着的时候他打打电子游戏，看了两部哈利坚决不肯陪他看的恐怖片（因此失眠了一夜），出去跟艾拉和她的小团伙一起喝了回酒，在肯辛顿公园喂饱了许多松鼠和鸽子……以及坐着或是躺着发呆。  
他原以为自己会享受这个：独居，无拘无束，没人烦他，没人在他看书的时候在一旁喋喋不休，没人在夜里弄出各种噪声扰他的美梦……  
没人与他生活在一起，仿佛空气般的自然。

他终于承认自己不太适应这种生活—他以为他会喜欢的，他只是误会了自己。  
“你知道—”在下一次见到哈利的时候芬终于开了口。后者正在胡乱往头上套一件他没见过的套头衫，看起来不再是那种便宜的二手乐队T恤了。“其实你是可以带人回来过夜的。”  
他说完以后立刻察觉出这里的不妥，只好画蛇添足的补上一句：“我是说，如果这是你总是在外面过夜的原因的话……我睡觉很死，而且我都会关着门。”  
他结结巴巴的说完那些该死的请求，开始希望手边有个可以往回拨动指针的神奇计时器之类的。  
但哈利的表情只是真诚的讶异，他缓慢的眨着眼，盯着芬的脸好像想要开口说点什么。他抬起手挠了挠那头长到脖子下的卷发，笑得有点害羞。  
“不，天呐，芬崽。”他的酒窝在最近瘦削起来的脸颊上深刻的浮现。“我只是……我没有那种担心。我只是……”  
他停下来，把嘴唇收回去抿成一条线，眉头紧皱，眼睛里的笑意却像是要溢出来了。他有些不知所措的上下搓着自己的左臂，芬注意到那上面多了不少他之前没见过的纹身图案。  
“我只是觉得家是特别的。你明白？”停了一会儿他终于找到了合适的措辞。”我只是觉得，有些事不该带回家。”  
芬的耳朵微微发热，他清了清嗓子，盯着那个不知道为什么显得比他更窘迫的男孩看了一会儿，然后挪开目光低下头去。  
“哦。”他轻描淡写的说。“说清楚了就好。”

*****  
那一年里发生的事情很多，却又逝去得极快。很多事情在芬·怀特海德的脑海里最后兜兜转转都变成了一些模糊的影子。像是说，他记得斯泰尔斯又邀请他去了几次那个乐队的gig，每一次去观众的人数都在变多，他们的场地也从那个逼仄的酒馆转移到了更体面些的俱乐部。他还记得自己跟艾拉主演了一部小型的独幕剧，对白很多，有整整一个多月他走到哪里都不得不带着剧本念念有词。他们演了一个星期，观众寥寥无几，几乎全是格里菲斯小姐的学生，熟人，和学生的熟人。他想过也叫哈利来捧捧场，但又觉得他会让自己分心。  
他还记得哈利的母亲在那一年再婚了，那位女士甚至好心的给他寄来了手写的请帖。她叫他“亲爱的”，比自己的老妈更像个老妈。那让他怪触动的。哈利也希望他去，他记不清最后自己使用了什么借口。哈利没表现出失望或是沮丧，可能他只是沉浸在母亲的幸福中，芬知道他也很喜欢那个让他母亲幸福的胖胖的中年人。他们应该是和睦的一家人。  
所以难怪他觉得家是特别的。

他们都变忙了一点儿。芬要花更多的时间排练，他参加了一个剧团，开始在一些话剧里出演一些不太重要的角色。格里菲斯小姐为他介绍了一些自己的圈内朋友，他需要强打精神与他们维系交往，以奢求某天能从他们那里得到也许能改变人生的那个机会。  
他知道哈利八成也在忙差不多的事情，排练，演出，录歌，把小样寄给各家大小唱片公司和制作人，等着某位慧眼识珠的伯乐带他们成为摇滚巨星之类的。他知道那些是因为哈利开始为自己的外表投入更多精力，也在认真写歌。他回家睡觉的时间大概只有一半，其中一些夜晚是在便宜的录音室里通宵，另一些则不便公开。  
他们还保持着白天见面时的适度关怀，也许说礼貌更合适些。芬真正意识到哈利开始赢得名声了是在他某天走进那家自己兼职的咖啡馆照常要一杯外卖美式的时候，一个姑娘认出了他。“你是哈利·斯泰尔斯！”那姑娘大概是苏格兰人，把哈利的名字说得像是“斯忒尔斯”，但哈利只是微笑着点头承认。他们聊了几句，合了张影，姑娘心满意足的走出了咖啡店。  
“喔。”芬一面把那杯热美式推过去，一面伸了伸舌头。“遇见骨肉皮总是挺好，是吧。”  
哈利接过那杯咖啡，笑容跟刚才很不一样。“骨肉皮可不是只跟你聊两句照张相这点要求吧。”他说得意味深长，嘴角翘得令人生气，但芬意外的发现自己竟没什么翻白眼的冲动。  
“你看起来挺有经验。”他最终只是笑笑，看见哈利开始掏钱包的时候大度的抓住了他的手腕。“得了，我请客。”  
哈利看起来愣了一下，随即挤出了那对酒窝。  
这就对了。芬在脑子里对自己说。这才是他笑的样子。  
“谢了，芬崽。”哈利·“斯忒尔斯”冲他抬起手做了个致敬的手势，抄起那杯咖啡走出去。芬过了好一会儿才意识到自己的嘴角也在微微翘起。他觉得这样很糟，他说不上来为什么——只是很糟。

那一年快结束的时候他又一次被邀请去了哈利的乐队表演，他记不起来乐队成员还是不是他第一次表演时见过的那批了。哈利的演唱成熟了不少，台风也收敛了许多。他没有再翻唱滚石，而是唱了整晚乐队的原创歌曲。那其中真的有些不错的作品，虽然大多数都是在唱姑娘姑娘姑娘。  
芬喝了两支淡啤酒，被其他激动的观众又泼了一身。他注意到哈利身后的吉他手时不时从音箱上端起一杯红酒小口啜饮，这让他产生了一股说不上是羡慕还是反感的复杂情绪。那个吉他手可能是新来的，芬以前没见过，不过就算见过他也记不住。他看起来情绪寡淡，即便在演奏激烈旋律的时候也面无表情，该怎么说呢？芬觉得他们大概是比较相似的那类人。  
所以当哈利走过去，凑近了，亲昵的把额头抵上那个表情寡淡的男人的颈窝时，芬感觉自己毫不意外。  
他当然觉得这再自然不过，大概哈利就是会喜欢这种类型的人。他大概有种固定的类型吧。  
芬·怀特海德没有理会身边歌迷的狂欢尖叫，静静的仰头喝干了自己那一瓶。  
他决定以后不再来看哈利的乐队表演了。

*****

芬接下那份工作纯属意外，却也是意料之中。毕竟他一直尽心尽力的努力维持与那些“圈内人士”之间不咸不淡的关系。格里菲斯小姐时常宽慰他说机会总是来得毫无预兆，他倒无所谓是否能出人头地，他只是想演戏。  
但那天他接到了一个电话，电话那头的男人说话又轻又快，他不得不像个智障似的连着问了好几遍：“你说什么？”  
“有一个￥#&@的角色，录制的时间大约是一周，会在BBC播放。”那个音量很低，嘴里像含着东西的男人说。“有人向我推荐了你，你这周三有时间来试镜吗？”  
芬觉得自己本该再开口问问那到底是个什么样的角色，但他实在不好意思再多说一遍自己没听清了。“好的，没问题。”他最后只是笃定的满口答应下来。“我会准时赶到。”

试镜进行得谈不上顺利。他对自己要演绎的角色毫无头绪，有人给了他一段台词让他试着表演，他念白的时候因为紧张语速很快，还吃了螺丝。有个头发斑白的男人冲他理解的笑了笑，然后告诉他放松点，“做你平常的样子就可以”。他没忍住说出了口：“我平常就是这样。”  
蠢得要死。芬在脱口而出以后追悔莫及，他干嘛要那么说呢？但坐在他对面那一排的大人物们只是宽容的笑了起来，甚至有人冲他点了点头。他也不知道这是怎么一回事。  
他又按他们的要求自由发挥表演了一段自己准备的独白片段。有人问了他些听起来无关紧要的问题。然后有位戴着眼镜绑着头巾的女士告诉他：“谢谢，你可以走了。”  
芬觉得自己没可能得到那个角色。该死，他甚至还幻想过自己打电话告诉家里人能在BBC看到他了。作梦真好，哈！

但一周以后他接到了那个天杀的电话。“你通过了，怀特海德先生。”那个说话又轻又快的男人语气平平的告诉他。“你得再过来，我们有许多要谈的，你有经纪人吗？”  
芬没有经纪人，他只有一堆靠不住的朋友，所以他假装了解一切的说他会跟经纪人聊聊再给他回电话。“很好，稍后我会把剧本寄给你，你的地址？”在得到了这个位于西伦敦诺丁山地区的地址以后对方略表欣赏的“噫”了一声。“稍后见。”  
芬·怀特海德挂掉电话以后在原地呆了几分钟来消化这个事实。接着他告诉了妈妈，格里菲斯小姐，艾拉，维克，汤姆，咖啡店的莫里斯女士，……他几乎告诉了每一个他认识的人。他在接下来的几个小时内不停的接到电话，短信，和whatsapp信息轰炸。他花了不少功夫来应付各种问题和赞美，他为这个不期而至的转折飘飘然了许久。  
那天晚上他才意识到自己没跟哈利说这个。他不知道自己为什么会错过他，也许是因为哈利好几天没回来了。他拿着手机犹豫是否要问问他会不会回来。那个关头门锁被钥匙转动的声音响了起来。

“我要上电视了。”芬冲着那个跌跌撞撞走进来的人影突兀的大声说。“我，我会出演一部在BBC播放的短剧，很屌吧？”  
走进来的那个男孩抬起了头。他的头发有点儿打绺了，不知道是因为外面又下雨了还是因为几天没洗。他穿着件黑色的机车夹克，里面的衬衫透出他腹部那个新增的纹身。他看起来喝了不少，那对绿色的眼珠在努力寻找焦距却又一直失败。如果不是他还能挤出那对熟悉的酒窝，芬大概会说那个男孩是一团糟。  
“喔！”他的眼珠艰难的转动了几下，终于成功的将略显混浊的目光会聚在芬的脸上。“瞧瞧，谁要成为大明星了？”  
他甚至打了个酒嗝，那听起来不太妙，像是快要吐了。芬不得不收起那些过于张扬的欢欣得意：“你怎么了？”他觉得喉咙有点发紧，他没见过哈利这样。“你喝多了。”他用了一个肯定的陈述句。  
“我喝了不少，是的。”哈利的声音比平时更嘶哑一点儿，语速也更慢，像是刚刚睡醒，或者是大哭过一场。“但是我没事。你要演什么样的角色？”  
芬意识到自己回答不上来这个问题。“一个普通男孩。”他思考了一会儿试镜的时候读的那段独白这么回答。“好像是个学生之类的。”  
“哦。”哈利吸了吸鼻子，他的鼻尖红红的，有一缕头发从前额掉下来落在鼻梁上，看起来比任何时候都脆弱。“那很好，很适合你。”他停下来又吸了吸鼻子，芬现在大概确定他声音嘶哑的原因不是刚睡醒了。“你一定能演得很好。”他提起嘴角挤出一个笑容。  
那不是他平时笑起来的样子。芬很确定。  
“你怎么了？”他加重语气又问了一遍，跟着又补了一句。“你看起来跟一坨屎一样糟。”  
哈利发出了一声干涩的苦笑。“我知道。”他把那缕头发向后撩过去，第三次吸了吸鼻子。现在他看起来又快哭了。  
“你要跟我聊聊吗？”芬在他旁边坐下，不知道自己为什么在冒汗。该紧张的明明不是他，他甚至应该有点儿生气才对——这是他生命重要的一天，他第一次获得了一个重要的角色，也许他就要顺风顺水的展开自己的表演事业了——这样的一天里，他的室友喝得醉醺醺的回来，很明显哭过，谁知道是因为什么见鬼的理由？  
破坏他好心情的始作俑者垂着那颗脑袋坐在他身边，散发着酒气和汗臭，肉眼可见的突然绷紧了肩膀附近的肌肉。  
“你可以对我说的。”芬又一次开了口，尽可能显得自己通情达理。“万一我能帮忙呢。”

也许他被哪个漂亮姑娘睡得动了感情又始乱终弃了？或者是他的乐队遇到了什么狗屎创作瓶颈？或是更糟的，也许他们打了一架，乐队解散了，他要重新找一伙人从零开始之类的，他也不是没遇到过这个……总不会他家里出了什么事？他妈妈病了？  
芬·怀特海德那颗纯真正直的脑袋里闪过了所有他能想到的能令哈利·斯泰尔斯如此沮丧的坏事，他以为自己想得够糟了。  
“我……那个……有个人说他想给我出唱片。”那个男孩把脸埋进膝盖里，总算抽抽搭搭的开了口。  
“我以为这是好事？”芬没料到这个回答。“我是说，这难道不是好事吗？你不想出唱片？”  
“条件是我要跟他睡觉。”哈利·斯泰尔斯把脸从膝盖里抬起来，把脸转过来，对着芬，没有眨眼的看着他。  
他没有哭出来，只是用力咬住了下唇，死死的盯着芬像是要在他的脸上烧灼出来两个窟窿。

芬希望自己此刻能至少说出一句正确的话——不需要太睿智，太温柔，或者能真的解决这个男孩眼下这个要命的无解的问题。  
但他只是咽了咽口水，屏住呼吸，攥紧了自己衣服的下摆。  
他们沉默的对坐了一会儿，在哈利最终放弃了从他这里得到答案泄气的站起来之前，他的大脑终于给出了一个有那么点用的指令。  
他支起上身，越过他们中间那点距离，环过那个绷得紧紧的肩膀搂住了哈利。  
那个拥抱僵硬而尴尬，他们维持着别扭的姿势呆了好一会儿。芬仍想说出那句正确的话，像是“你不需要做自己不想做的事”，或是“提出那种要求的混蛋也许只是在骗你”，又或者是“这应该是你听从内心做的决定”。  
他不知道哪句话能显得这个事实不那么残酷，也不知道世界上到底存不存在“正确”又“温柔”的答案。他说不出任何一句有意义的安慰，他只能把那个拥抱拖得再长一点，再长一点。  
他希望至少眼下，至少这一刻，哈利能知道无论他做出怎样的决定，他都有家可回。

*****

芬·怀特海德拥有了一位经纪人，签下了人生中第一份商业合约，并且他终于知道自己将要演出的那个角色是一个讲述自己如何失掉第一次的同性恋少年。  
他花了几天熟悉那个剧本，试着想象自己对面坐着另一个人，他该用何种语气讲述那些理应是私密的经历。他构想了不同的场景，试演的时候他对自己仍旧紧绷的状态不太满意，但导演却表示那刚刚好。  
直到录制完成他才意识到自己被选中的原因大概不是因为什么演技——他足够年轻，看起来甚至有种稚嫩的少年气，他的经验不够丰富，足够青涩，换而言之，他刚好符合这个角色的一切设定。  
他甚至刚好是个同性恋。  
他只是刚刚好。

这个认知让他有一丝沮丧。走出录影棚的时候他在外面看到了出演这部戏的另一位演员——很有名的那位，演技一流差不多是他事业灯塔的那位——他站在那儿表情认真的跟某个工作人员说什么，大概是公事。所以芬停下脚步在旁边等了一会儿，等到那个对话告一段落，他的偶像抬起头向他这个方向看过来，注意到他的时候冲着他微微一笑。  
他想过是不是该走过去，强作镇定的打个招呼，自我介绍，表达一下仰慕。但他只是站在原地也僵硬的报以微笑。在那位前辈匆匆从他面前走开以后他才长出了一口气，然后开始懊恼自己究竟在矜持个什么鬼。  
他明明可以问问他，这条路是否像传闻里那样难走，是否真的需要抹去自己的本心面目全非才能出人头地，又以及，性取向对一个人的事业来讲有那么重大的影响吗？

芬在回家的地铁上给妈妈发了条消息：我看见本·卫肖了。他看起来超酷，他冲我笑了。我们没说话。以及，我跟他一样是gay。  
他只是觉得他需要说出来了，反正等到那个片子在电视上播出，每个人都会看到，他们立刻就会明白——那不是表演，那是真的，芬·怀特海德就是那个男孩，那真的发生过。  
他至少需要给其中一些人一些心理准备。

那些人中是否包括哈利，他还没想好。

*****

两个月之后哈利发行了一张迷你专辑，用他自己的名字。  
芬没有问任何问题，他知道自己没什么立场提问。他只是在亚马逊下了一单，并且找机会调侃哈利为什么不把自己的裸体印在专辑封面上，那样应该会吸引更多疯狂的女孩为他掏出钱包。  
哈利被这个问题逗得仰天大笑。他的头发又长了一点，碍事的挂在耳朵旁边，并且仍旧毫不在意旁人感受似的大声咀嚼口香糖。他花了一点时间让自己从那个有些神经质的大笑中挣脱出来，调整呼吸回复平静，然后他试着正面迎接芬的注视，并用毫不颤抖的声音告诉他自己可能会搬出去住。  
“并不是说我出名了或者怎么样——我完全清楚自己几斤几两。”他缓慢的眨了眨眼，声音低沉又显得过于温柔。“我只是……他们说我应该住得离录音室和公司更近，我会有更多的排练和演出计划——我不该再继续打扰你的生活……”他停了停，那对又大又圆的绿色眼珠在杏核形状的眼眶里无措的来回滚动。“我喜欢我们的公寓，我只是……我只是需要做出牺牲。”  
芬屏住了呼吸。他有一些恶毒而伤人的话憋在胸口，那感觉令他抓狂。他疯狂的想要伤害这个一脸无辜的站在自己对面说出那些话的男人，却又无法容忍自己真的那么做。

-你牺牲了什么？你的鸡巴还是屁股？出名对你来说那么重要吗？别把自己看得那么重斯泰尔斯，你只是一个分担房租的室友，我没你也能行……  
-不，不是的。我希望你留下，我不在乎你干了什么或者跟谁睡了，那都是你的选择，我尊重那些。但你说过这里是家……

芬深吸了一口气。  
“你没有打扰我——从来没有。”他希望自己的声音不要显得过于孱弱。“但是如果你需要搬出去，那也随你。”  
他盯着那对在自己对面泛起了雾气的绿色玻璃珠，尽量使自己的语气听起来和蔼可亲。“……你说过这里是家。”他挤出自己能贡献出的幅度最大的微笑。“所以随时欢迎你回家。”

如果这是一出哈利·斯泰尔斯喜欢的那种爱情轻喜剧，这就应该是他们最终放下所有伪装和成见，袒露真心，抱头痛哭的时刻。  
但芬·怀特海德只是看着那个男人耸了耸肩，挤出那对酒窝，继续嚼着口香糖拍拍他的后背，一脸放松的对自己说谢了，哥们儿。他突然痛恨起一切剧情和演技都滥俗不堪的爱情轻喜剧。  
不该是这种剧情走向啊。他不无苦涩的对自己说。  
或者也有一种解释。一种他自己不大想面对的解释。

哈利·斯泰尔斯搬出位于西伦敦诺丁山镇，荷兰公园北面不远的那座公寓是在那以后两个礼拜的事。他搬出去那天芬谎称自己有剧团排练没有在家与他做个深情告别什么的——事实上他只是在肯辛顿公园喂了更多的松鼠和鸽子，也发了会儿呆。  
那天晚上他一个人看了遍《诺丁山》，从第一句歌词“She, maybe the face I can't forget, the trace of pleasure or regret”飘出音箱的一刻开始热泪盈眶。以及那条熟悉的街道，那些他几乎每天都会路过的建筑，地铁站，咖啡馆，有蓝色大门的小型公寓，被爬山虎占领的围墙，昏黄的路灯，等等等等。  
这些全都很刻奇，他明白。  
他每一次嘲弄哈利过于丰沛的感情和不值钱的泪腺时都会毫不在意的说出那些刻薄话，所以这一次为何不说说自己？

别把你自己的感情投射到那些三流小说家笔下的角色上去，蠢货。

*****

芬过了一段可以被称之为放浪形骸的生活。他喝很多酒，不仅仅是淡啤酒，他开始尝试喝些更烈的。在一个喝得醉醺醺几乎失去记忆的晚上，他跟艾拉也出了柜。后者对这件事接受得不算太好，但随后他们又继续深入的交谈了一会儿，然后他们接了吻，最后甚至发展到亲热了一会儿。他确实喝得太多了。  
那以后他看开了一点儿。艾拉建议他再找个新室友，但他毕竟也是个出演过BBC播放的电视剧的人了。“我现在一个人也负担得起房租了。”他安静的说。

他也确实又接了些角色。有剧团的也有那种会在电视上播放的。来咖啡店喝一杯的熟客时不时会拿那些角色调侃他，偶尔也有陌生人因为那些角色认出他。  
芬尽量不去在意那些。他总是礼貌的拒绝那些签名合照的请求，日常出门也丝毫不愿意多花一丁点心思在穿衣打扮上。他仍旧隔很久才剪一次头发，总是戴着老土的黑框眼镜，衣服也还是几年前就不再流行的款式。他有时候甚至会想自己可能不是个符合刻板印象的合格同性恋。  
但他确实也不在乎那些，芬·怀特海德的人生目标中包括当个好演员，演出一些令人印象深刻的角色，与几位他敬重崇拜的导演合作，但没有成为受人欢迎的明星这一项。  
他没想通过这份职业交朋友，就是那么简单。

所以某一天在电视里看到了接受访问的哈利时，他醍醐灌顶的明白了，也许有些人生来就是与他不一样的。  
比如哈利·斯泰尔斯那样的人。  
他盯着那个尺寸不太可观的电视机屏幕，那里面映出那张熟悉到令他胸腔抽痛的脸，上面有一对甜美的酒窝，绿色眼珠里透出锐利和戏谑的光芒。他开口说话了，仍旧是那副低沉的嗓音，每一个吐字都尽可能清楚，像个刚学会说话的孩童那样慢吞吞又过于纠结。  
“……我不知道。”那个电视屏幕里的男孩抬起手蹭蹭鼻尖，芬注意到他的双手戴满了各种样式浮夸的戒指。他穿着印满艳丽花纹的衬衫，扣子敞开了四颗，任人欣赏他缀满纹身图案的胸脯和腹部。“我是说……那只是……我没想过那些问题，那只是自然而然……”  
芬坐在那儿看完了那个毫无信息量的访问，哈利的每一个回答都含糊其辞，顾左右而言他。但他说那些的时候拧着眉头，表情凝重，显得无比诚恳。也许确实没人在乎他说了什么，比起“你认为是什么激发了你的创作灵感”这样的问题，人们也许更感兴趣他与那位女模特的风流韵事。芬坐在那儿盯着电视，一面放空想到那些七七八八的无聊问题，一面意识到自己又在翻白眼了。  
“……好吧，最后一个问题。”电视里的老头意兴阑珊的打断了哈利毫无意义的喋喋不休，芬觉得大概他也在心里翻白眼吧。“披头士还是滚石？”  
“披头士。”经历了整晚拖拖拉拉之后，哈利终于给出了一个毫无拖泥带水的利落答案。  
胡扯。芬喷出了一声嗤笑。“我从小就听着披头士长大……”  
“那好。很好。”主持人似乎想要尽快结束这个没有营养的对话，语速很快的打断了哈利。“约翰还是保罗？”  
哈利翘起了嘴角。  
“乔治。”他眨了眨眼，冲着拉近的镜头意味深长的抬起了下巴。

芬关掉了电视。  
这糟透了，他想。哈利的撒谎技术真是糟透了。什么听着披头士长大，什么比起约翰和保罗还是乔治。  
放屁。他气哼哼的踢了一脚地上的空易拉罐，发出刺耳的喀拉喀拉的声音。  
他根本就没有“喜欢乔治·哈里森的那种调调”。完全没有。

*****

隔壁那间一直没租出去的房在那年快结束的时候有了动静。圣诞节前一些纸箱被陆续搬进来，在那以后直到新年过完都挺消停，接着在一月中旬，那堆纸箱的所有者出现了。

芬第一次看到他是在一个周一的晚上。他刚下晚班，拎着咖啡店打包回来的三明治和其他即将过期的甜点，肩膀上落满零星雪片。掏出钥匙开门的时候旁边那扇门出人意料的打开了，一个金色的脑袋从门缝里探出来，饶有兴味且不加掩饰的对他上下打量。  
“嚯。”那颗门缝里的脑袋向外探出得多了一些，借着走廊的灯光能看清他嘴唇和下巴上覆盖着同样金黄和柔软的毛发，蓝色的眼珠大而浅。“晚上好，邻居！”  
芬因为那个过于明显在翘舌的尾音愣了愣。他的手还攥着自己的门把手，犹豫着是否该转动它推开门然后迅速钻进去反锁起来，把这个满不在乎的跟他打招呼的美国佬关在外面。在他犹豫的当儿美国佬再次开了口。“你还没吃饭？”他把门推开得大了一些，露出自己身上裹着的画着鲜艳柠檬印花的围裙和另一只手上捏着的锅铲。“进来加入我？”  
芬知道自己应该说不。他理应说不。  
但他突然被从门缝里迎面袭来的饭菜香味冲昏了脑袋。  
“好香。”他吞了下口水。“你在做什么？”  
邻居咧开嘴笑得更大了一些。“烤鸡。”他眨了眨眼。“独家秘方。”

吃到第三顿饭芬才能正确发出新邻居那个拗口的名字。“麦考尔。”芬抹抹嘴角的油，收起最后一丝矜持冲着那个光着膀子头戴耳机摇头晃脑在厨房忙活的美国人大喊。“还有面条吗？”  
麦考尔·隆巴迪过了几秒钟才恍然大悟的从头上扒下耳机，冲这边大声回应：“你刚才说话了吗？”  
“我问你还有没有面条，我吃完了并且还想再来一点儿。”  
看起来快乐得有点没头没脑的厨子扬了扬眉毛。“当然，当然。”

他们坐在乱糟糟的餐桌边又吃了点儿，一边聊了些没营养的闲话。麦考尔就是那种符合刻板印象的美国人：他说话粗鲁，直来直去，总是笑，善于交际。他不懂维护什么交往的边界线，也并不在乎自己的刺探是否践踏了芬的“舒适区域”。他无所谓的问出那些冒犯人的问题，像是“你是个演员？我怎么从没见过你？”，或是“你演过同性恋？酷！你给男人口过吗？”  
芬不想回答那些问题，但不知为何，又觉得其实没那么有所谓。可能只因为对象是这个看起来没什么脑子，也完全无害的“符合刻板印象的”美国人。所以他说：“我完全不出名”，“我是个演员，演员不需要等同于他的角色”，以及“我就是不想回答你这个问题”。

他们相处得还算不错。麦考尔经常邀请他过去吃吃喝喝，出于礼尚往来的考虑芬也时不时请他过来看场球什么的。麦考尔毫无顾忌的在他的房间里走来走去，乱翻他的橱柜，弄乱他的唱片，对他的着装品位大肆吐槽。他真的让人上火，但又无法真的动怒。  
“你之前有个室友？”金发男子光着脚从他的洗手间走出来，手里拿着个香水瓶子。芬见过那个造型简洁的香水瓶，他有时候会把那瓶子里剩下没用完的香水喷在沙发或是自己的枕头上，假装一些他好像在乎，却又无法承认的事情。  
“对。”他走过去生硬的一把夺下那个瓶子，走回浴室拉开镜柜把它放回原处。  
“我听说那是个小明星。”麦考尔咧着嘴，一面摸着自己上唇毛茸茸的浅色胡须。“房东跟我说这座公寓出过不少名人，他叫什么来着？是唱歌的？”  
“他叫斯泰尔斯。”芬干巴巴的回答。“我也不知道他算什么，也许就是个卖脸的。”  
麦考尔笑了起来。“你真刻薄，小男孩。”他故作世故的瘪了瘪嘴。“我看你是在嫉妒。”  
“操你的。”芬走回沙发旁重重坐回去。“不许再翻我的东西，你这个傻逼。”

他从没对哈利这样肆无忌惮的讲过脏话。  
那天晚上他洗完澡，一面刷牙一面拉开了镜柜的柜门——那瓶还剩下浅浅一个瓶底的香水孤零零的呆在那儿。  
芬关上柜门。美国佬的声音在他的颅腔深处响起来。“你真刻薄。”还有，“你在嫉妒。”  
不我没有。他气鼓鼓的又有点委屈。我只是——

他走出浴室，湿漉漉的脚在地板上踩出一排脚印。哈利最讨厌这个，他会像老妈子似的跑出来拿着软布跟在他身后擦那些水印。  
但是现在没人在乎这些了。他心想。也没人在乎他是不是跟隔壁的金发美国人打得火热，或是他演了一个小基佬，或是他还会不会有下一个有所突破的机会。  
或是他快喷完了他留下的香水。  
或是他不敢告诉任何人他想他。  
他希望他没搬走。

芬·怀特海德在那个深夜因为这样那样的狗屎问题心烦意乱的失眠，裹着一床毯子去敲响隔壁邻居的大门时并没有在思考。  
“我没有给男人口过。”他对着那个睡眼惺忪看起来有点儿烦的男人冒冒失失的开口。“我是说，我的确是个基佬，但是我没有给人口过。”  
麦考尔的脸上写满了“我操你他妈说啥呢”的表情，但是随即笑了出来。  
“然后呢？”他问。“你想给我口？”  
“我得先喝一杯。”芬打断了他。“我要喝点儿劲儿大的。”  
他从门缝费力的挤进屋去，熟捻的拉开起居室的橱柜，找到了那瓶觊觎已久的波本。“我要喝这个。”他大声宣布。“我要喝光它。”

他不太记得那个夜晚剩下的事了。

*****

芬不去想那个晚上发生了什么事，麦考尔也没在他面前刻意提起。  
“你欠我一瓶波本。”他只是在某天提过那么一次。“那可是我留着特殊场合喝的Pappy呢，20年！”  
芬装聋作哑，扭过头不去看那个空了一格的橱柜。  
他觉得只有自己的态度有所变化，麦考尔还是像过去那么自然。他想要思考得再深入点又没有勇气。直接去问当事人“我真的给你口了吗”这样的问题又显得不大妥当。他只能把问题埋起来，然后假装自己丝毫没有好奇心。

两周后他们在两站地铁距离以外的一个酒吧跟艾拉聚了聚。中间他离席去上厕所，然后去后门抽了根烟。回来的时候艾拉把头凑在麦考尔的手机前面笑得颠三倒四。  
他回来的时候艾拉立刻止住了笑，眼神飘来飘去却又最终落回他的脸上。“我脸上有什么吗？”芬没好气的搓了搓自己的脸颊。“还是说你一直就觉得我长得很好笑？”  
“没什么……哦天呐……”艾拉再次喷出一声混着水声的笑。“跟你没关系……”  
鬼才相信没关系。芬的耳朵开始发热，但他坐下迅速岔开了话题。麦考尔收起了手机笑嘻嘻的加入话题，他开始跟艾拉聊一个自己没听过的美国流行摇滚乐队。芬不能加入那个话题，所以他只好坐在那儿生闷气似的埋头自己面前那杯淡啤酒。

让他回到现实的是拍在肩头的一记重击，他痛得瑟缩了一下，脏话几乎脱口而出。下一秒他抬起头，对面坐着的麦考尔和艾拉表情都夸张而诡异——他还是没来得及把那句“操你的”咽回去。  
“哦。”一个熟悉的低沉男声从他还在隐约发热的耳朵里钻进来，在他的后脑勺隐秘的炸开了。  
芬站了起来。他站得太快，椅子被他的动作带倒了，不偏不倚的砸在一只灰蒙蒙脏兮兮的尖头软皮靴上。  
“噢——”  
“抱歉！”  
他们俩几乎是同时脱口而出。芬尴尬万分的站在那儿，不知道是否应该去扶起那把椅子。但他对面站着那个熟悉得令他害怕的人——他现在看起来几乎有些陌生了——人又瘦了一些，长发在头顶被束起来，身上穿着简单的白色T恤和撕开破洞的紧身牛仔裤，唯一眼熟的是那双脏兮兮的靴子。他乍看起来穿着打扮跟过去也没什么太大变化，但是……  
哈利·斯泰尔斯现在看起来像个真正的摇滚明星了。

“我可没想到能在这儿遇见你。”哈利表情轻松的耸耸肩膀。“这儿离家可有两站地呢，你居然会坐两站地铁来喝啤酒。”  
芬知道他的潜台词大约是“我了解你这个小宅男”，而不是“你瞧我还记得家在哪儿”。他尽量把视线从哈利的脸上挪开，不正视那双在幽暗的光线里反射出墨绿光泽的眼珠，或是他脸颊上浮起的轻佻又肤浅的酒窝，他最终停留在他脖子后面一缕没能被皮筋束紧的卷发上，它掉落出来蜷曲着扫在哈利肩颈交界的那块皮肤上，随着他说话和其他动作轻微跳动。  
那看起来有点恼人。芬咬着自己腮帮内部那块皮肉想。那一定痒痒的。  
“……芬？”他被迫在几秒钟以后收回那些跑远了的想法。哈利的表情有点儿哭笑不得，但他从未显露过愠怒或是不耐烦的情绪。他弯腰去扶起那把椅子，回头看着正在自己身后笑得诡秘的艾拉和麦考尔，犹豫着开口答话。  
“呃……是的，我第一次来。”他后悔自己没有喝点儿更烈的，这样也许能帮助他放开那些束手束脚的情绪。“是艾拉说这里很好。哦，这是艾拉，以及这是麦考尔。他们都是我的，我的朋友。”  
哈利的注意力成功的转移到那两位从咯咯窃笑中迅速切换至一本正经的怪人身上。“你们好！”他打招呼的声音显得有些过分热切。“我是哈利，我是……”  
“以前是。”芬成功的打断并更正他。  
“曾经是。”他的笑容倒是没有被打断，但是身体语言稍稍收敛了一些。“我曾经是芬崽的合租同伴。”  
“啊，啊。”艾拉夸张的点着头。“对，‘那个’哈利。”她笑得又甜又俏，嘴角上翘得简直能挂住一个酒瓶。“你可是个名人。”  
哈利也许是在假装，但他显得有点无辜：“我没那么有名。”他仍旧在笑，眼角的笑纹挤得更深了点。“你的嘴真甜，艾拉。”  
芬希望自己转动眼珠的声音不要太大，但麦考尔捕捉到了那个巨大的白眼，他像所有不合时宜的美国佬一样发出了爆笑：“我看有人在吃醋。”他大声把注意力再次拉回想要找个地缝钻进去的芬身上，又像只交配季节里争宠的孔雀似的抖落羽毛，站起来拉足了架子跟哈利握手。“我听过你的很多事情！”他毫无必要的这样宣称。“你是那个著名的斯泰尔斯！很高兴终于见到本尊了！”

芬·怀特海德觉得自己人生的低谷大概也不过如此。他在毫无准备的情况下遇到一个让他心烦意乱的对象，而他不靠谱的所谓“朋友们”正在无端的向这个他一直试图保持距离佯装冷静的对象大肆宣告：这小子在乎你！他每天都谈论你！他满脑子都是你！  
“没……没有这么夸张。”他不得不出声制止这些夸大的虚假宣传。“别听他们胡扯。”他转过去，下定决心似的终于肯正对着哈利的眼睛一字一句的开解。“我没有……”  
“我的错。”对面的男人站直了身体，摇了摇头。那缕掉落的头发在他的脖子上再次轻轻来回扫过。“我打扰了你们的约会？”他对着一脸茫然的艾拉狡黠的眨了眨眼。  
“不——”艾拉的半个音节刚刚脱口而出又被按了回去。  
“没有的事。”芬站在她前面挡住了她，若无其事的拍拍哈利的肩膀。“见到你真好。我那天在itunes听到了你的新歌，还挺不错的；说起来你最近会在附近演出吗？可以给我们票吗？也许我能带朋友去后台看看……我有些朋友非常喜欢你，都是女孩子，你真的很受欢迎……”

他喋喋不休的说了下去，仿佛一停下就是世界末日。  
他看着对面那张脸上的笑容在酒吧昏暗的灯光里扩散定格消散又重新扩散定格。他多希望这个梦不会有醒来的一刻。  
“嘿。”哈利出声打断了他。  
酒吧里的噪声像海浪似的一层一层涌过来，把芬裹在中间。酒精慢慢顺着脊背和脖子爬进他的脑子，周围的人看起来都像是隔着一层桑拿室里的水蒸气，模糊得不甚真实。  
他盯着那对有魔法的祖母绿珠子，此刻他视线里唯一清晰的东西，等着那个人继续开口，唤醒他，结束这个美梦。  
“我……我不知道……”那个熟悉得令他想哭的低沉声音穿透那些海浪和迷雾钻进来，绕着他打了个结。“我是说，今晚见到你我也很高兴。”  
接着说。芬眨眨眼。接着说下去，告诉我你该走了，这一切结束了。  
“我想我们该找个机会再聚聚。”那个声音在他的皮肤上轻轻磨蹭，然后从毛孔渗入他的身体。  
“我也想你，芬崽。”他说。

有哪里错了。  
芬盯着那对眼珠，时间的沙漏像是在那句话之后凝固成了一块玻璃，然后叮叮当当的摔在地上，粉身碎骨。  
到底有哪里错了？他咽下口水，反复清了清嗓子。手心的汗让他湿滑得攥不住裤兜内侧的布料。  
“酷。”他听见自己说。“一言为定。”  
他们简单的拥抱，汗水，酒精，和两种相似的古龙水味道交织在一起，氤氲缠绕。  
再次坐下来的时候麦考尔从桌子下面踢了芬一脚。  
“你他妈真是个伟大的演员。”他表情严肃，又追了一句。“我这不是在夸你。”  
“我他妈知道。”芬端起桌子上剩下的酒，一饮而尽。“我要喝点儿烈的。”

*****

格里菲斯小姐决定关掉表演教室搬去美国定居是第二年开春的事。  
芬当然试过挽留她，艾拉和别的学生也一样。但格里菲斯小姐沉浸在被爱情冲昏的巨大眩晕感之中，并误认为那叫幸福。她去意已决，任凭别人客观分析动情挽留也不为所动，她的学生们当然也只能作罢。  
他们在格里菲斯小姐家开了场告别聚会，一群人喝多了抱在一起又唱又哭，是那种青春片中常见的刻奇场景。芬当然没有加入，他小心翼翼的没有喝多，站在一旁冷眼旁观。最后留下帮助女主人收拾那摊残局。  
临别的时刻越来越近，格里菲斯小姐突发奇想。“我要最后为你们排一出戏。”她站在已经搬得半空的客厅里，说话的时候甚至能听到一点回音。“我想要你们最后为这个教室，为了我们大家，为了这一段经历演一场。”

没人表示异议。芬也跃跃欲试。但谁能想到格里菲斯小姐一周后宣布她选定的剧目会是那个。  
“操。”芬没忍住发出那声咒骂，引来了格里菲斯小姐不满的皱眉。  
“我以为这对你来说是份殊荣。”她推推夹鼻眼镜。“这可是你的电视处女表演（virgin performance）。”  
芬希望她没有把那个“virgin”咬得那么重，但是艾拉的笑声不偏不倚的砸在了他的天灵盖上，让他一阵憋闷。“简直是莫大的殊荣。”他咬牙切齿的回答。他的同学里又爆发出一阵不大不小的笑声，听起来至少有些是真的出自善意的。  
好极了，芬·怀特海德，真是好极了。  
他试着调整心态告诉自己，这的确体现了格里菲斯小姐对自己的一份偏爱——事实也的确如此。他演过这部独角戏，他已经成功的再现了那个剧本里描写的紧张生涩的小基佬的第一次，他说了那些“禁忌”的词句，他借此跟生活里一些关系紧密的人出了柜，这对他而言是一部重要的戏。  
而他只需要坐在黑暗的舞台中央，在追光的直射里，对着台下那些寥寥无几的观众再演一遍。他能做到。  
他当然能。

他拿到了调整过的脚本，也排演了几次。距离正式的“告别演出”只有几天了。  
他的家人会来看他的表演，他知道自己大概会被姐姐嘲笑上好几年，但是随它去吧。还有几个一起长大的发小。除此以外他还邀请了麦考尔和咖啡店的莫里斯女士。他差不多邀请了自己这几年生活里的所有人。  
只差一个。

在那次尴尬的酒吧偶遇以后哈利又打来过电话。他邀请他去自己的乐队演出，甚至寄来了票。芬最终把那几张票送给了艾拉和姐姐的朋友。他本来真的想去的，但总有些事在最后关头冒出来拦下他。艾拉在演出进行中给他用facetime直播了一段，他能模模糊糊的透过那些疯狂挥舞的手臂看见舞台中间的那个身影，像米克·贾格一样疯狂的扭动腰身和四肢，跳着不成样的舞步。他的歌跟一开始不太一样了，那些过于刻意和伪装出来的愤怒里开始掺杂进一些真实的东西。芬说不上来，他听到一半借口信号不好挂掉了那个视频对话。  
他莫名其妙的心情低落了一阵。

他又给哈利发过两回消息，一次是解释自己为何没去成他的演出，表达了一些歉意。哈利很快回复了他，表示十分万分的理解。他们又进行了几轮毫无营养的对话，最终结束在两声发自凌晨的晚安。  
另一次对话的起因是芬在地铁站里听到一个卖艺的小妞在弹着吉他唱一首哈利的歌。他用手机录了一段发给了歌曲作者和演唱者本人，附言“恕我直言，我觉得她的版本比你的好十倍”。哈利到了晚上才回复他：“OUCH——”  
他们维持着这种说不上是亲密还是疏离的关系。  
所以芬无法决定他是不是应该邀请哈利——他曾经朝夕相处的室友，现在正在走红的摇滚歌手，他搞砸了的暗恋对象，偶尔与他交换搞笑短信的伙伴，他最想念又最害怕见到的人——来观看他的演出。  
如果只是普通的演出也就算了。但他自己心里太清楚，那个角色就是他，他们的经历太过贴近，太过真实，他将要坐在黑暗中的那束光里，开口讲自己如何失去了自己的第一次。  
而他甚至没向哈利出柜。

所以他真的不确定。

演出前的那个晚上他睡得很晚——他本打算早点睡，但他接了个经纪人的电话，通知他下周将有一场“及其重要的面试”，让他提前做些准备。他因此兴奋起来，躺在那儿翻来覆去怎么也无法入睡。  
电话是两点多的时候响起来的。他躺在一片黑暗里，恍惚着看见天花板被忽然亮起来的手机屏幕映出一片雪白的亮光。芬愣了一会儿才坐起来，慢吞吞的从床上爬起来摸到桌边去看手机。他拿到手机的时候铃声已经响了好一会儿，他以为对方等了这么久也许会挂掉了。但是没有。  
他盯着屏幕上那个来电显示的名字犹豫了一会儿。铃声继续不屈不挠的响了十几秒，然后终于停下了。  
芬说不上来是松了口气还是失望，但紧接着下一秒，他的手机屏幕再次亮了起来。  
这次他没有再等，直接按下了接听键。  
“哈利。”他听见自己的声音在安静的屋子里落地。“出什么事了？”  
电话那头没有声音。他提高音量又问了一遍。  
“你没来的那天……”那个声音好像距离电话有点远，模糊的钻进他的耳朵。“你没来的那天，我唱了乔治·哈里森的歌。”  
“哦，酷。”芬结结巴巴的试图听起来镇定。“你唱了哪首？”  
“什么？”话筒那段的声音蓦的凑近又飘远了。“哦……我唱了I Live For You……你喜欢那首吗？”  
芬的脑海里迅速滚过几行歌词，不知为何他的额头和脸颊一阵发烫。“喜欢。”他静静的回答。“那是我最喜欢的歌之一。”  
“我唱得挺砸的，说实话。”哈利的声音听起来有种他不熟悉的沮丧。“可能我确实缺少乔治的那种，那种调调吧。”  
芬没接上话，他们在黑暗中沉默了一会儿，彼此的呼吸声顺着听筒传到对方的耳朵里，像某种尴尬的计时装置。那几秒钟像是世界毁灭前的最后一刻。  
“我希望你能在那儿。”在芬打算开口前，那个低哑的声音慢慢悠悠的在黑暗里晕开了。“就像我希望你此刻能在这儿一样。”  
芬想问他是否喝醉了，出了什么事吗，或是为何在半夜三更打电话给自己说这些无关紧要的话。  
但他清楚那些话对哈利和自己而言绝非无关紧要。  
他不能再说错话了。

“我很抱歉。”他真心实意的说，想象那个比自己高半头却总是驼着背的卷发男孩就站姿扭曲的靠在自己正对面。“我想我只是……只是太懦弱。”  
他听见哈利的呼吸声滞住了。  
“你听起来不太好。”他没去管对面的反应，抬起手在黑暗中描摹那个自己想象中的下颚线条。“但是会好起来的。”  
哈利吸了吸鼻子，发出了一声模糊的笑声。“你怎么能确定呢？”  
芬再次深深的吸了一口气。他抬起头径直看向黑暗中那对被自己的想象力刻画得栩栩如生的墨绿色眼珠，感到自己意外的平静。  
“因为我现在打算鼓起勇气做一件直到今天睡觉前还不敢做的事情。”芬的语速超乎寻常的慢。  
“明天晚上你能来看我的独白剧演出吗？”

*****

那束追光在头顶亮起来的时候芬深吸了一口气，然后低下了头。过于强烈的直射光线炙烤着他的头皮和脖子后露出的皮肤，他开始微微冒汗。他躲避着光线，把目光聚焦于脚上那双蒙着尘土的阿迪达斯球鞋上，然后把鼻梁上架着的黑框眼镜向上推了推。  
他就那么安静的呆了一会儿，台下的观众席上开始淅淅簌簌的发出一些杂乱的声音。芬尽可能不去理会那些，也不去理会自己正在胸腔里剧烈收缩的心脏，甚至没去想那些接下来要从自己嘴里一行行迸出的台词。他把注意力集中在脑海深处那个微弱的嗡嗡声上，让那个声音渐渐扩大，晕染——他甚至开始随着那个声音的节拍抖动膝盖，脚掌也随之在地上啪啪的敲击——然后他再一次深吸了一口气。  
他对着眼前那团因为强烈光线的照射产生的类似光晕的混沌，说出了那个晚上的第一句台词。

“这附近有家素食餐厅。”  
芬·怀特海德略显紧张的提高了嗓音。“就，离这里只有几条街。”  
那团光晕里有什么东西在随着气流和他的呼吸快速变化，他有点跟不上。  
“他们只提供严格的素食。我尝过那里的素丸子，还挺不错的。”他伸出舌尖舔了舔嘴唇。“就，还行。”  
“你昨晚看电视新闻了吗？”他的心脏继续急吼吼的往他的四肢大股大股的输送血液，这让他觉得胸口发胀，脑子里却有点儿缺氧。  
他继续絮絮叨叨的说下去，眼神始终无法找到一个合适的焦点。那个在脑子里陪伴他的声音渐渐被自己的话音淹没了。这让他有点儿抓狂，却又找不到一个合适的释放情绪的点。  
他的台词记得倒是很清楚。以他现在的语速大概自己有潜力去当一名地下说唱歌手。芬自嘲的开始走神。“……他叫马克斯，哦，抱歉，应该是马—库—斯。我跟着他去了他家。”  
“他以为我还是个雏儿呢——我可不是！我的意思是说，我我我姑且也算是个处男吧，不，但不是真的没做过的意思……”

他听到下面发出微弱的哄笑声。这让他稍稍宽慰，接着又没来由的心烦意乱。  
他明白这至少说明他演得不错，观众也跟着他入了戏。那些桥段原本就设计得青涩，尴尬，却又合情合理。他在扮演一个十七岁的小男孩，讲述自己如何与一个陌生男性发生了第一次“真正意义上的”性关系。他原本就应该如此笨拙和紧张，应该在关键的地方结结巴巴假装老成，应该毫无重点的撒那些使自己看起来不那么可笑的谎，应该为这一切感到害怕，羞怯，却又有点期待。  
他就是那个男孩——当然，他不是十七岁——但他很明白自己完完全全就是那个男孩。  
这不是在演戏，也不需要他卖弄什么体验式还是表现式的演技。他也许有别的故事，但也不过是换了个包装的同一瓶水。

那团光晕在他眼前晃动着消失了。  
芬·怀特海德不明白自己为什么能借着如此昏暗的光线在一团模糊的人群中迅速定位到那对熟悉的略带戏谑又格外诚恳的祖母绿眼睛。

他再也没有从那一抹绿色上挪开视线。

*****

他走出剧院，迎面一阵潮湿阴凉的夜风吹得他起了一脖子的鸡皮疙瘩。  
“嘿。”芬毫不意外的冲着那个靠在墙上缩着脖子搓手取暖的身影招呼道。“希望你没有等太久？”  
缩着脖子的人影慢慢拉长了，灯光让那头卷发泛着橙黄的暖意。“太——久了。”哈利·斯泰尔斯的口气里几乎有种刻意卖弄的娇嗔，但紧跟着又让那种气氛毁灭于一阵爆发出的大笑。“我是说，毕竟你才是那个明星！你值得等待。”  
芬不太适应这种听起来有点假惺惺的吹捧。他刚刚在后台接受了来自家人亲友和几个完全没见过的陌生人的恭维，这让他的不自在达到了一个崭新的高度。虽然他明白哈利不同——在他籍籍无名的时候哈利也从未对他吝惜过哪怕一丁点儿赞美。一部分原因可能来自他那种容易讨好别人的性格，另一部分——芬愿意相信那是真的——可能来自他对自己的一点真心。  
“所以，你觉得如何？”当晚的男主角挺起胸脯，举起了手里没喝完的半瓶淡啤酒抬了抬下巴。  
“我觉得你妙不可言，我一点儿都没看出来你是在演戏。”哈利夺下了那个半空的酒瓶，晃了晃，就着瓶口喝了一口。“这酒真他妈糟糕。”  
他皱着眉头抱怨的是酒还是别的什么，芬懒得去理会。他仍旧沉浸在那种被聚光灯炙烤得晕晕乎乎的氛围里，满眼只有那抹绿。脑子里的背景音乐越奏越大声，他差点儿跟着唱出声。  
“家里有不那么糟的。”他大声说。“那你是要回家去喝吗？”

哈利扭过脖子看着他，看起来令人作恼的平静。他倒是仍在微笑，嘴角翘起的弧度与他上个月为杂志采访拍的那张内页照片一样夸张，脸颊上那对酒窝浮起来又消散，接着他轻轻的摇了摇头。  
芬没有立刻把心如死灰这四个字写在脸上，他只是垂下了肩膀。“怎么？”他干巴巴的问。“你明早有事？还是今晚还约了别人？没关系的……我是说，你能抽空来看这种无聊的戏剧已经很好了，我很高兴。你……”  
他意识到哈利的嘴一直在一张一合，过了几秒钟他才意识到他不过是在咀嚼该死的口香糖。但接下来他又意识到自己的手腕被那只戴满戒指的大手抓紧了，他们之间的距离又借此缩短了大约三英寸。  
“你在说什么呢芬崽？”薄荷的味道迎面冲进他的鼻腔。“我只是觉得你不能再喝了。”  
他猛的抬起头，试图把手腕抽出来却好像失去了全身的力量。“我没喝多。”怀特海德心虚的想要再次夺回那个酒瓶。“所以你到底打算怎么着？”

“当然是回家。”  
怀特海德脑子里的那首音乐终于冲破了禁锢从他的鼻腔倾泻而出。著名的浪漫轻喜剧狂热爱好者斯泰尔斯在那一刻吻住了他的嘴，那首歌因此中断了。  
那个吻也并没有持续很久，他们交换了一点薄荷和酒精的味道，然后若无其事的分开了。  
“我住在诺丁山，伦敦我最喜欢的地方！”哈利·斯泰尔斯放开芬·怀特海德的手腕，大步流星的走向街口，一面举起手臂高声宣布。  
芬没有再取笑他。这一次他甚至想要高声赞美那些滥俗又刻奇的剧本——它们难道就不能来自现实？谁说浪漫喜剧不配被称作伟大的艺术？  
退一万步来说，毕竟谁能不喜爱诺丁山呢？

*****

“所以那些是真的吗？”斯泰尔斯一面熟捻的把自己摊开在沙发上，一面接过那罐几乎是硬塞到他手里的嘉士伯。  
“哪些？”芬明知故问，仰头把冰凉带气的液体咕嘟咕嘟灌下去。他有点儿懊恼拉开冰箱的一刻没看到更多储备，甚至有点儿后悔前些天刚买的苦艾酒被自己毫无节制的消灭掉了。他理应准备点儿“更像样的”，能让人喝下去头脑飘飘然，更能放得开的那种。  
但哈利毫不介意的拉开了易拉罐拉环。他四下张望，在看见茶几和地上那些显而易见的空罐和其他垃圾的时候夸张的咧开了嘴，但是什么也没说。他把口香糖吐进了一个空易拉罐，然后也灌了自己几大口冰凉的啤酒。  
“你知道我在说什么。”他用手背抹抹嘴角，不怀好意的挤出酒窝，眨眨眼。“我看过BBC播放的那个版本，你今天晚上改词了——我该认为你是在根据自身体验陈述事实吗？”  
“你看了？你看了那部剧？”芬完全没抓住重点。  
“哦。”哈利捂住胸口做出那种浮夸的受伤表情。“难道你认为我是那种毫不关心你的演艺事业的混帐朋友吗？我当然看了——我甚至还逼迫我乐队的所有人，还有我妈和我姐——他们都看了。”  
芬的脸颊因为廉价酒精和甜言蜜语的双重作用隐隐发烫。“哦。”他垂下眼皮。“我只是以为你很忙……我很高兴，谢谢。”  
“你还没有回答我的问题。”那头蓬松的栗色卷发伴随着他不太熟悉的古龙水味道蓦然逼近，哈利的脸凑得太近，他们之间那点危险的距离若有若无的在空气中激起来一点四溅的电火花。“你今天晚上讲的那些，是真的吗？”

当然不是真的。  
芬·怀特海德很想放声大笑。从来没有什么马克斯或是马库斯，没有成熟男士花言巧语的带他回家，体贴的替他铺床，然后巧言令色诱骗他为自己口一发。他没有在该死的十七岁失去童贞，倒是偷喝到了人生的第一口单麦种威士忌。  
他有点支支吾吾，那让他看上去更可疑了。“唔……我该怎么说呢？”他把玩着那个湿漉漉的易拉罐，盯着那上面凝结的水珠顺着自己的手腕滴下去，在地毯上氤出一个小小的圆形印记。“不全是真的。当然不。只是……我是说……”  
“我还是应该直接点儿？”哈利带着那头古龙水味儿缩回自己的领地，但是又意味深长的把那只戴满花哨戒指的右手留在芬的膝盖上。

“你是处男吗？”  
“我是同性恋。”

那两个句子差不多同时脱口而出，在空气里尴尬的拉长了。

芬首先反应过来他跟哈利在认知上的那点差异。“呃……”他觉得舌头打了结，脑袋顶被一股热浪冲得突突直跳。“你怎么……我没有……”  
他最终还是冷静下来，因为哈利一直笑吟吟的瞧着他，那副见鬼的胸有成竹的样子让他气恼又有点摸不着头脑的欣慰。他长长的呼出一口气，用手掌搓了搓自己发烫的脸颊。“很明显吗？”他语速很快的问。“你是什么时候知道的？”  
哈利不常翻白眼，他不是个惯于冷嘲热讽的人，但这一次他的绿眼珠夸张的绕着眼眶滚了一大圈。“你认真的吗？”他大声说。“大概也就是跟你住了一周的时候吧。”  
他们先干笑了一会儿，又无言以对的坐了一会儿。哈利首先打破沉默说自己的问题很蠢，不必回答了。这让芬松了一大口气。  
“但你是个不错的接吻对象。”哈利冷不丁的评价道。“值得表扬。”  
芬的脸颊再次烧起来，他脑子里呯呯怦怦的掉落出一些尖刻的字句用于解除尴尬，但他很明智的把那些塞了回去。“我只是无师自通。”他腼腆却坦率的承认。“我并没有很多练习对象。”

他以为哈利会多笑话他几句，或是就这个话题延伸一些讨论。但随即他的嘴唇感到一片柔软的凉意。  
哈利把这个吻进行得又浅又慢。他轻轻的啄他的下唇，然后松开了去含住他的上唇。比起表达情欲他更像是一个在把玩自己喜爱的玩具的孩童。他很有耐心，也懂得分寸。那个吻像是落在水面的蜻蜓，荡开的水波纹只是令人遐想，并没有更多深刻的含义。  
在分开之前哈利的舌尖钻进芬微微张开的唇瓣中间，只是稍稍碰触就迅速撤出了。但那就像一个信号，一发在夜空里盛放的烟花炮弹，它让芬汗毛倒竖尾椎发凉，它湿润，甘甜，带着一点微苦的麦芽味，恰到好处的唤醒欲望，又不至于焚烧得不可控制。  
芬不知道自己是何时闭上眼睛的。黑暗令他在那种意犹未尽的氛围里浸得更深了一点。他的心跳声在鼓膜里突突跳动，周遭的空气缓慢而滞涩的流动，凝结成发粘的汗水停留在他的皮肤表面。  
“喔。”他没睁开眼，轻轻发出感叹。  
他听到哈利的笑声顺着半液态的空气传导过来，于是他睁开眼。  
“你一定在想，我竟然是个如此绝妙的练习对象。”卷发男孩一本正经的抱臂揣测。“你错过得太多了，对吧？”  
芬深吸了一口气。“我需要更多练习。”他恬不知耻的向那个男孩靠近。“更多！”

他们最终“练习”了更多的吻，以及一些别的技巧。  
那些事进行到一半的时候哈利曾停下来，犹豫着想向他求证些什么问题。但芬没有给他那个机会。他们气喘吁吁半是拥抱半是扭打的倒进沙发，芬模糊的听到哈利发出些微弱的似哭非笑的声音。他隐约有些得意，也许他真的在这方面无师自通。

他以为自己会有更多更具体的记忆。这无疑是他人生中“重要”的那个晚上。  
但他只有些片断式的回忆：没关严的窗户，窗帘缝透进来外面路灯的橙色光线，他们碰倒的易拉罐发出来空荡荡的喀拉喀拉的声音，哈利脖子上的古龙水味儿，以及忽近忽远的跌入他视线里的琥珀色眼珠。  
芬·怀特海德希望自己有一部用于记录和播放那些片段的录放机。他希望自己能把这一切进行得更仪式化些，希望这一切对哈利而言也同样重要和美好。他知道自己会常常想起这些，想起这个夜晚，想起他们那些干巴巴的对话和那个绝妙的吻，想起自己如何郑重其事的在这天晚上把一部戏剧变成了自己的真实人生。

“你想搬回来住吗？”一切静止下来以后芬从沙发上爬起来，坐在地上发了会儿愣，然后转过脑袋去看仍旧大剌剌的趴在沙发上的“前室友”。  
斯泰尔斯清了清嗓子，发出一声嘶哑的笑。“我以为我说‘回家’的时候你已经明白我的意思了。”他偏转过脑袋，盯着芬佯装嗔怒。“你一定要在干完一炮以后再确认这个吗？”  
芬没来得及给出更合适的反应。哈利坐起来，随手抓过一个抱枕挡在腹部。他的卷发被揉得乱七八糟，上身那堆堆砌得毫无章法的刺青图案在闪着汗水光亮的皮肤表面仿佛会随时流动起来。他抬起手揉了揉泛红的鼻尖，把卷发捋到额前揉得更乱再向后捋过去。芬不知道自己的感觉从哪里来，他从未见过哈利这样局促，紧张，甚至害羞的模样。  
“我只是个女孩。”他等了几秒钟才开口，声带因为紧张而干涩僵硬。“站在一个男孩面前。”  
芬·怀特海德从未如此自豪自己的演员身份。他打断了那句还未脱口的台词，替换成自己脑中的绝妙对白。  
“你不必祈求他的爱。”他自然而然的脱口而出。“他属于你。”

*****

哈利搬回来的时候也没有兴师动众。他本来也没有很多行李，他乐队的吉他手开着一辆小货车帮他搬运了几箱衣物和他的吉他过来。  
但麦考尔还是免不了被惊动了。他穿着破破烂烂的背心裤衩跑出来拥抱哈利，过分热情的下楼去帮忙搬东西，然后赖在芬的客厅不肯走。“我是不是第一个知道的？”他眼巴巴的问。“你又搬回来了？”  
“第一个知道的是房东。”芬赶在哈利有机会张嘴之前抢答成功。哈利识趣的笑着闭嘴继续大声咀嚼那块口香糖，一面把装满衣服的纸箱用脚踢进那间空闲已久的卧房。  
“怀特海德，你就只会对我刻薄吗？”麦考尔提高了声调，却不知为何有种幸灾乐祸的笑意。  
“不，他对我也很刻薄。”哈利及时的把苗头指向自己。“他只对喜欢的人刻薄，对吧？”  
芬发出一声干巴巴的嗤笑，耳朵红得像片生火腿。麦考尔咧开嘴笑得更开心了一些。“瞧瞧，嘴真甜。”他显然对哈利充满了好感。“谁能不爱你？”

那天他们去麦考尔家吃了晚饭，哈利高声赞美邻居的手艺，承诺下次做传说中的黄油烤鸡时一定回请。那位话很少的吉他手也在，他吃得不多，喝了不少红酒，麦考尔在发现他是自己的美国老乡表情管理几乎失了控。“天呐，你一点儿也不像美国人。”他举起手在空气中胡乱比划。“我从没见过你这么安静的美国人。”  
“那你显然对美国人不够了解。”哈利嘻皮笑脸的把头靠在留着耶稣发型的吉他手肩上，捏着嗓子模仿一个女孩的声音。“哦米奇！哦米奇！”  
被冒犯的“耶稣”清了清嗓子咳嗽了一声。“你模仿得不太像。”他冷静的说。“萨拉也是个安静的女孩。”  
米奇是个异性恋并且已经名草有主这个事实令芬在心底长出了一口气。

晚一些的时候芬坐在厨房的椅子上听着洗碗机发出哗啦哗啦的声音发呆。他本来没打算偷听发生在起居室里的那个对话的，但他猜想对话中的那两个人也没想刻意回避谁。  
他听见麦考尔的声音明快的响起来：“所以呢？”他故意拖长了声音，尾音上翘，一听就是美国佬。“你们，你们俩？”芬几乎能想到他不怀好意的指向厨房的样子，接着又因为好奇哈利的应答而胸口一阵发紧。  
但哈利没有出声作答。麦考尔没有再追问，外面安静了一会儿。就在芬快要按捺不住从椅子上起来的时候麦考尔又出了声。这一次的问题让芬重重坐了回去。  
“所以你也是基佬咯？”如果不是麦考尔确实是个真诚的人，芬可能会考虑冲出去把他从沙发上拖到地毯上，骑在他的脖子上赏以他的铁拳。但现在他只是有点儿想笑，同时在心里默默祈祷这个没有界线的美国人不会接下来像当初问自己一样问哈利：“你给男人口过吗？”  
“哦。”哈利低沉的男声轻柔的穿过厨房虚掩的门缝钻进来，飘到他的身边。“我不知道。我确实睡过姑娘，很多姑娘——如果你是想问这个的话。”  
哦得了。怀特海德摇晃着脑袋把眼球翻到了脑后。他当然不是想问这个，并且你有必要强调那个“很多”吗？  
“我不喜欢给自己打上标签。”那个声音萦绕在他的脸颊边，温柔的抚触他的耳垂。“我不知道你是否在担心什么，但至少我能确定一件事。”哈利再次停顿了一会儿。芬没意识到自己大声吞咽了一口唾液，屏住了呼吸。  
“与他的性别无关，与他喜欢男人女人或是机器人无关，甚至与他是否喜欢我也没有关系。”哈利·斯泰尔斯不紧不慢的说着也许是世界上最漂亮的情话，丝毫不在意听众是否觉得过于甜腻——他可真没白看那些肉麻的浪漫轻喜剧。  
“我只是非常非常爱慕芬这个人。”

厨房里传出来椅子与地板清脆的碰撞声。麦考尔露出一排牙齿笑得有点儿促狭。  
“我就知道。”他朝着对面那个一脸疑问的漂亮男人风骚的甩了甩自己那头金发，毫无芥蒂的放声大笑。“我就知道你会这么说。”  
哈利的嘴唇张开又闭上，挤出脸颊上的那对酒窝摇了摇头。他可不想跟这位“总是正确”的邻居争论什么，也并不想否认自己刚才的那个答案其实有些刻意，像是精心编纂过的剧本对白。  
天知道他在那个夜晚，那个吻，那一炮以及那些不明所以的对白发生之前已经在脑中构思过多少遍这个对话。  
-你跟他在一起了？  
-是的。  
-那么你是同性恋？  
-我不喜欢被贴上标签。  
-你确实交往过女友。  
-是这样。而我现在对我的男友也是同等同样的爱慕，没有分别。  
哈利·斯泰尔斯转过脸看着那个爱慕对象从厨房走出来，耳朵发红，欲盖弥章的拼命眨着眼。他穿着宅得要死的套头T恤衫和无法显出身体曲线的肥大牛仔裤，深色卷发乱糟糟的堆在头顶和耳侧，长得过分的睫毛像在蛛网中垂死挣扎的蛾子翅膀似的上下扑扇。哈利把脑子里正在召开中的记者见面会抛到了窗外。  
他爱慕的那个男孩真的可爱得要命——他希望全世界都知道并确认这件事。

他任由自己毫无形象的扑过去，当着屋子里所有人的面，与芬交换了一个悠长深入的吻。


End file.
